


The Album Challenge: Ventus

by ItsAMysterE



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Lights, The Listening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAMysterE/pseuds/ItsAMysterE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble series based on one of my favourite albums ('The Listening' by LIGHTS) starring one of my favourite characters! There isn't any chronological order set up but I'll make sure to put where in the KH timeline each story takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Album Challenge: Ventus

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post 3D

_He gazed up with a look of victory in his eyes. He watched Vanitas, his darkness and the one who still had part of his heart, fade away into oblivion. The incomplete X-Blade that Vanitas had tried to defeat him with was breaking up. Ventus smiled. He did it. He had beaten his darkness._

_What happened next was something Ventus assumed would happen. He didn’t think that he would just stop Vanitas and he’d be fine. His heart had been broken for years now. It would take some time for it to heal completely, and he was prepared for that._

_His one and only regret was leaving Terra and Aqua to face Xehanort. That man had no remorse, nor did he have a conscience. And even though they outnumbered him, his knowledge of the Keyblade surpassed theirs. But Ventus was able to give them something in the end. Because of what he had done, the X-Blade wasn’t completed. Xehanort wouldn’t be getting the weapon he wanted and Ventus hoped that that would be enough._

_He felt himself begin to fade as well. It didn’t hurt at all. This was something he didn’t expect. He thought there would be so much pain when it came to healing his heart. Perhaps he was spared because he defeated Vanitas. In his last moments, he looked down and smiled. Vanitas had been completely removed from his Dive. He smiled and closed his eyes, finally fading away and beginning the healing process._

* * *

Ventus groaned as he began to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a yawn. He blinked as he took in his surroundings. He was in a huge, white room and he was sitting on what appeared to be a huge, white throne.

He began to think about how he could have ended up here when he remembered what was happening before he woke up.

“Terra! Aqua!” He put a hand to his mouth. What had happened to them? Did they defeat Xehanort? Or did…No, he couldn’t afford to think like that. If he wanted to find them, he needed to believe that they were still around to find.

Ventus tried to move from the throne, but found it difficult to move. He guessed his muscles had stiffened up from sleeping here, though he didn’t know how long that was. He stretched his arms and legs, and wiggled his fingers and toes. He kept moving his limbs around until he found he was able to move them normally again.

He slowly got off the throne and stretched a little more. After he had finished, he took a walk around the room. Part of him wondered if Xehanort had managed to capture him and put him in here. Maybe his plan was to confine him and try to recreate the X-Blade. But somehow, Ventus knew that wasn’t the case. He touched the white wall and couldn’t help but smile. There was something about this room that he couldn’t put his finger on, but it was almost like it was trying to keep others out rather than keep him in. It felt like it was trying to keep him safe.

The sound of a battle outside caught Ventus’ attention and he slowly made his way to the door. He heard a lot of yelling and a lot of movement. There must have been quite a few people out there. He thought about going outside, but he had no idea who was out there. What if they attacked him? He would be outnumbered and have nowhere to go.

He was about to walk away when a familiar voice found its way to his ears.

“Come on! Ven is just through here!”

“ _Aqua_?” Ventus’ jaw dropped, “She’s alive!”

“Well let’s hurry and deal with these guys so we can wake him up!” Came another familiar voice.

“ _Mickey_?” He grinned, “You’re okay too!”

Ventus didn’t waste another second. He summoned Wayward Wind into his hand and opened the door. His eyes went wide. There they were, Aqua and Mickey. There were two other boys with them. One had silver hair and was dressed in yellow, while the other had brown and was dressed in black and red. He couldn’t make out their faces as their backs were turned.

But what they were fighting surprised Ventus. They looked almost like the Unversed. Ventus knew they had to be different though. They faded with Vanitas. These creatures had a strange symbol on them. Almost like a heart. It didn’t matter though. They were attacking his friends. He could ask questions later.

He dove into the air and spun his Keyblade around, taking out a significant amount of the monsters. As his feet hit the ground, he watched as hearts left their bodies and faded into the air. Aqua had turned to see what had happened, taking her now wide eyes off of the monsters.

"Watch out!” Ventus leapt over her and performed Tornado Strike on the incoming creatures. When he smashed his Keyblade into the first monster, it was sent into another with a whirlwind. Then another, and another until there were none left. There wasn’t a direction where hearts weren’t fading into the sky.

Ventus turned to his friends, smiling when he saw that they were still in one piece. Aqua had tears falling down her face while Mickey was grinning from ear to ear. He didn’t even have a chance to open his mouth to speak before the two of them rushed over and hugged him tightly.

“Ven,” Aqua cried, “You’re awake.”

“Mornin’, Ven!” Mickey smiled at his friend, “We’ve missed ya!”  

“You guys,” Ventus hugged them back, not wanting ever wanting to let go.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Aqua ruffled his hair, getting a laugh out of Ventus and an even bigger grin from Mickey.

“But, Aqua,” Ventus moved away so he could look up at her, “Where am I? What is this place? Why was I sleeping in there? How long was I in there for? What were those things? And,” He took a deep breath, “Where’s Ter-“

“Wow, Ventus! That was amazing!” Came a voice from behind them.

Ventus turned around and saw the other boys that were with Aqua. He saw the boy with silver hair shoot him a small smile and nod at him. Ventus smiled and nodded back. Then he turned to greet the other boy.

His Keyblade dropped to the ground along with his jaw.

He didn’t hear Aqua and Mickey ask what was wrong. He didn’t clue into the confused looks on the boys faces. All Ventus could do was smile. It was  _him_ , the boy from ages ago. Ventus saw it in his eyes. He remembered staying with him, healing with him, growing with him. He wouldn’t be here without this boy that opened his heart ages ago for Ventus.

 _His Saviour_.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, who was as confused as ever, and pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you,” Ventus said softly, “For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first one! I hope you like it and stick with me for the rest of the series! :)


End file.
